Warriors: Rivers way
by sailorconstellation
Summary: The third prophecy had dawned in the clans, the world is about to spin at Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleafs fate. Mosskit is stuck curious of the world, awaiting mistakes and begins working her way to changing a prophecy that had been set since the beginning of time. All as a kit and an apprentice. (rated T for blood)
Mosskit, Wallowkit and Beechkit pounced at each other. "I'm Stonefur" mewed Beechkit as he pounced on Wallowkit. Wallowkit growled then said "well I'm Tigerstar." Mosskit giggled as she jumped on Wallowkit's back "I'm Brook where small fish swim." A purr rumbled in Gingerface, the newly appointed queen.

"Watch your sister Beechkit" said Gingerface. Mosskit rolled in the shallow pool by the apprentices den, "Stop it" mewed Wedpaw, Gingerface's first kit.

"Badger caught your tongue?" asked Sunpaw. Leopardstar just walked out of her den then stretched. Mosskit stopped and ran to her. "Leopardstar?" asked Mosskit "how long until I'm an apprentice?"

"A moon"

"Okay Leopardstar!"

Mosskit raced back to her brothers, purring in joy.

Mosskit closed her eyes and saw a silver she-cat by the river. Then a grey tom fell in. A ginger tom behind sneered. The she-cat swam in and saved the tom then a feeling of love and dread went through her pelt. Mosskit then heard the faint words of _Silverstream._

Mosskit woke at once to the dark night. She walked then she spotted another silver cat, but it was on the sunningrock, the cat was calling "Crowfeather! Where are you! I have a message for Windclan."

Mosskit walked out to the river then pounced across the stepping stones. "I can help you." The cat almost burst out laughing. "I can, since I'm five moons old!" pestered Mosskit.

The cat turned around and then Mosskit saw that the cat was starry "Silverstream!" squeaked Mosskit. The she cat jumped "you know my mom!"

Mosskit stood wide eyed then she noticed that the sky was turning orange, "tell me the message!" pestered Mosskit, and the cat said "okay, but it is in your paws. Shadows lurk the wind and water." Mosskit blinked and the cat disappeared, the sun slowly started to climb the sky. Mosskit ran across the rocks into a forest, _Windclan, mouse brain!_ Said a voice, Mosskit turned and headed to the lake, her pads started to hurt. As she ran by the lake then she saw a wonderful island. "Wow!"

She padded by the lake and stared at the island, its tree's, bushes and birds. A chuckle surged through her ears. "Stop!" shouted Mosskit, but nothing happened. She turned to the hills, the dread of the thought of being in Windclan. _The last thing I should meet is a patrol_ she shut her eyes and focused on her brothers, soon to be Beechpaw and Wallowpaw. Mosskit walked on; slowly she started to walk by the water. The river started to drench her dusty brown fur. "It's hard to believe that I'm a Riverclan" she said as she reached the edge of her territory. The closer she got to Windclan the slower she went. "For the she cat" said Mosskit as she took a step off her border and into

Windclan territory. Relief surged through Mosskit as she padded up the hill then something struck her. Her paws where on fire and she was hungry. Mosskit's head bashed on a rock as she fell, and then realized _will I wake up?_

Mosskit felt a pulp on her head, then woke up to see Krestlewing.

"Where's Crowfeather?" asked Mosskit.

Krestlewing said "why are you here Riverclan kit?"

Mosskit stammered "t-t-to be-be-become a-a-a apppppprentice."

Barkface put his tail in front of Mosskit's mouth. Then two kits appeared, one her age and one four moons old.

"Is the kit awake yet?" asked the bigger grey kit, "is she!" asked the smaller yellow kit.

"Yes, she is Ashkit and Yarrowkit" answered Barkface as they walked in.

Mosskit walked off and she saw that she was at Windclan camp, "Crowfeather! Where are you!" shouted Mosskit.

"Let's play kit" asked Yarrowkit.

"Come on your acting like an elder" said Ashkit.

"I'm called Mosskit, one ear" growled Mosskit.

Ashkit purred then said "well I'm Ashkit and this is my little brother Yarrowkit."

Then Mosskit smelled the air, it smelled sweet. She turned and saw a rabbit hop by. Mosskit paused then flew, she was by the rabbit and in a jump and bite, the rabbit was dead. Mosskit tugged at the rabbit until she reached the fresh kill pile. Yarrowkit's eyes shone in amazement while Ashkit mumbled.

Mosskit walked to the nursery to find another new queen, Bunnywhisker, Gingerface's sister. Mosskit walked to Bunnywhisker and asked "please tell me a story queen."

Bunnywhisker shook her head "kit, you haven't had enough sleep; besides it's a long way for a kit to go from Riverclan to Windclan."

Mosskit curled up and slept. Mosskit awoke to the screech of cats fighting and she saw Wallowkit standing over Leopardstar's limp body.

"Wallowkit" squeaked Mosskit, but cats pushed her. She saw Ashkit fighting, "Ashkit!" The cat turned around and growled "what are you doing Mossclaw, Leopardstar is attacking." The words slipped out of Mosskit's mouth "no we're fighting Wallowtail and Beechfoot."

Yarrowkit raced by "Ashwind fight!" The tom answered "okay Yarrowface." She turned around and at that moment she opened her eyes. "Curiosity kills the cat" grumbled Mosskit.

Mosskit woke to protests of sleep talking.

"Who's Ashwind?" asked Ashkit as he woke up; "Is Wallowkit your brother?" asked Bunnywhisker, "Are you going to be a Windclan warrior?" asked Swallowtail, Bunnywhisker's best friend.

Mosskit was petrified, all of her clan mates fighting one another, with Wallowstar in charge if Riverclan it would mean Onestar's death.

Crowfeather walked in from dawn patrol. Mosskit raced out of the nursery to Crowfeather.

"Crowfeather!" squeaked Mosskit "Silverstream's kit wants to tell you something!"

Crowfeather asked "what?"

Mosskit took a beep breath "shadows lurk the wind and water." Crowfeather was shocked, "us weak! Where's Thunderclan in this!" Mosskit shrugged then walked off.


End file.
